SS Shadow
SS Shadow is King Shadow Sail's main ship. He uses it for everything, from going from Italy to the Caribbean, to fighting off battle ships. The picture shown below is the SS Shadow, sailing in a star filled night with the water glistening. It was their first voyage to Alaska, it lasted a total of 9 days. It was Shadow's first experience with such a massive ship.﻿ ﻿﻿﻿﻿When Shadow became king, he was leaving his family and friends in the Caribbean. He was saddened by the thought and he knew that he wouldn't be able to afford a ship. Ships were VERY expensive and even though he was King, he was just starting off. He was still a bit poor. His income was large, but not large enough. So he decided to save up his gold. For a total of 4 years, he ship hopped to get to his family. Often fighting off wacky people who tried to kill him or kidnap him fortunately, Shadow was a skilled fighter with some of the best weapons. It was finally time. Time that he could afford the ship that he craved for so long. And with that, construction was started. Shadow wanted EVERYTHING to be custom. For, he was now wealthy and could afford such luxury. And plus, he was using Lightning Vessels, and they can build just about anything. Shadow's ship was going great. It was expected to be done in just one year. Key word, expected. One night, the night of October 25, Jolly Roger along with his army came to Padres, where the Lightning Vessels Shadow Room was. The show room was heavily guarded, but the the night before, Shadow insisted on sleeping at the Show Room, his ship was said to be finished the next day. It was the heavy foot steps and the green glow that awoke Shadow and two of the guards, Ronny and Jack Daggermenace. Shadow tried to help guard, but Jack insisted that he's a king and that he stay. Reluctantly, he did. Shadow waited and waited. He heard screams, and then Jack telling him to stay. Soon, he no longer heard Jack, nor did he hear the other guard. He was getting scared. He then ventured down to the main lobby. There was blood, two of the guard's bodies lay on the floor. Saddened and terrified, he still had to move on. He moved slowly and steadily down the long hallway leading to the main dock, where his ship was held, almost finished. As he approached the ship, he saw Jolly himself. His army, gone, the guards must have killed them off. Jolly flashed around, seeing Shadow. Anger filled his eyes. Shadow didn't really know what to do. He knew that he can not do anything really, at least he thought. He took out his pistol, gold coated, very valuable. As fast as light, Jolly knocked it right out of his hands, into the cold hard ocean. He then took out his blunderbuss and before Jolly could do anything, shot him directly in the head! Blood shot out like there was no tomorrow. He turned and waved his arms in fury like a mad man gone insane. He threw several thunderbolts at Shadow. Shadow dodged them all. Jolly then did the unthinkable. He took Shadow by the head and let him hang over the ocean, ready to drop him at any moment. He sat there, dangling, over the cold hard water about 80 feet or so deep. Jolly gave a horrid laugh at Shadow's face, now terrified, for he knew he would die somehow if Jolly dropped him. Shadow knew, he just might die. Shadow panicked for a while. Not knowing what he was going to do to have his ship and don't forget to mention his life. He was just standing there, yelling. Then, he had an idea. Thrusted his hands up and grabbed Jolly's head, pulled himself up, to land. Then he threw a dagger at his eye! Killing him, for now that is. Today ﻿ Today the ship is said to be, "The leader of all good will ships" No one really knows what that means. Some say, it means if the SS Shadow is in trouble, all ships come to help. It is currently a very powerful ship, and the first steam ship, ever. Stats ﻿ Crew Note: The crew of this ship IS the same as the SS Shadow II, "I loved my crew so much on the SS Shadow, I decided to just have them come on either ship that I want to sail," ~ Shadow If you want to be apart of the crew, say so in the comments! If you want a job that is not listed, just ask in the comments as well. Are you already a crew member? Add this to your page! Code: La Corlo La Corlo is the food and catering service aboard the SS Shadow. It is a crew of 20 skilled men and woman who work on the food part of maintaining this massive ship. They are the most skill and most polite catering service Shadow could find and to this day, he and all the members of the ship are satisfied. They do everything from set the table, to cook breakfast. And they have never had one complaint to this day! Tour Yes, there are two Master Bedrooms. They are on different sections of the ship, so Shadow can sleep where he wants. RMS_Titanic_3.jpg|A sketch of the exterior. Titanic.jpg|Exterior titanic_grand_staircase0.jpg|One of the Grand Stair cases. Titanic's_grand_staircase_edit.jpg|Second Grand Staircase. SS-Delphine-Cabin.jpg|First Mate's Bedroom gueststaterooms4.jpg|First Mate's Bathroom Ss delphine 8.jpg|Music Area SS-Delphine-Yacht-12 gif.jpg|Bar SS-Delphine-Yacht-13 gif.jpg|Dining Area Ss-delphine-yacht-2572.jpg|Deck Thumbs christina o 8.jpg|Music Area 2 Thumbs christina o 9.jpg|Den Thumbs christina o 15.jpg|Guest Room Thumbs christina o 17.jpg|Family Room Thumbs christina o 16.jpg|Lobby Area lady_lola_bath1.jpg|Master Bathroom Thumbs christina o 5.jpg|Den 2 Thumbs christina o 14.jpg|Another Staircase 20_big.jpg 9_big.jpg 6_big.jpg 1_big.jpg|The Master Bedroom SS-Delphine-bridge.jpg|Bridge 959306-christina-o.jpg|Another Dining Room 879_newarisbar.jpg|More of a formal bar. alexander_salon1.jpg|One of the salons. SS.ShadowFormalBar.jpg|The Second formal bar alexander_disco.jpg|Party Area! alexander_deck.jpg|One of the many outdoor decks. mega-yacht-other-88514-nero-interior-095.jpg|Master Bedroom mega-yacht-other-88514-nero-interior-107.jpg|Master Bathroom 879_suit.jpg|Shadow's very private quarters. lady_lola_lobby.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. lady_lola_salon2.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. lady_lola_dining2.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. lady_lola_owners_cinema.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. lady_lola_salon1.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. lady_lola_cabin1.jpg|Shadow's private quarters continued. *Seen above, there is a section of the ship labeled "Shadow's Private Quarters". This area is JUST for Shadow, not one person is allowed in. No one has ever been in that area, ever, and Shadow wants it to stay that way. *"My private quarters helps me escape from all the people and things on board the SS Shadow. I expect no one to be allowed in that area, just me, only me." *~ Shadow quoted when planning the ship. Please note: These pictures are not mine. Pictures from various sites found on google. ﻿ ﻿ Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Ex Post Facto